


Little Black Number

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: It's a very special day, everyone needs to look their best. Set in Season 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story is set in the first season. I'd like to think that it takes place after 1.23 "Fallen Hero" but there isn't any spoilers for any episode, so it can be set wherever you like.  


* * *

He stood dumbstruck, just staring at her standing in the doorway. She was a vision; there really was no other word to describe her. The light from behind the open door cast a halo-like glow around her, and his breath caught in his throat once again.

Her eyes darted around the room until they settled on him. Slowly, or perhaps not so slowly, he really couldn't tell as time seemed to stand still for him, she made her way across the room her gaze intent on his.

The black dress hugged her every curve. It was strapless, ankle length, snug, and just oh so breathtakingly stunning. He absently wondered where she had gotten it, but shook the thought aside as there were more important matters at hand. Like her eyes, cool, calm and like always, serious. He noticed a bit of eye shadow on her lids, and marveled at how it seemed to bring out the green in her eyes. Her hair was styled the same, but different. It didn't have the harshness to it that he had associated with that style. Oh no, tonight it was soft, flowing gently around her face and ears. He smiled gently to himself. Never before had he seen her this way, and he never wanted to forget this moment.

She finally reached him. As she stopped in front of him, he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her until they met back up with her eyes. She stared at him unwaveringly. He swallowed hard, a knot in his throat. "T'Pol."

Blinking slowly she inclined her head toward him. "Captain."

* * *

_The Day Before_

The ready room smelled new still, and Archer took a deep breath in, letting the new smell fill his senses. He smiled and sat in his chair, letting it give a bit beneath his weight. Grinning still, he spun in his chair, watching the room go by as he turned. It was moments like these that he treasured: moments where he fully realized that he was a starship captain. He had dreamt of these moments his entire life, ever since he could remember, and here he was living out his dream.

A short chirp from the doorway made him stop his movements. Still smiling a bit, he called out, "Come on in."

The door slid open, and he smiled as his Vulcan First Officer, T'Pol, stepped over the threshold. "Captain," she acknowledged as she approached his desk. She raised an eyebrow at his smile.

"It still feels new," he stated.

She nodded slowly, "Indeed, the ship still is relatively in peak condition."

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, it feels unreal, like this is still a dream." He gestured around the room.

Comprehension flickered in her eyes and she nodded. "I understand. This was your childhood dream. You still need time to fully understand it."

Smiling again, he nodded. "Yeah. I sure do." He looked down at the PADD in her hands. "That the duty roster?"

"Yes sir, there are two illnesses. Doctor Phlox suspects a mild strain of the common cold." She handed the PADD to him.

Archer glanced over it, shaking his head. "Its funny, we've built Warp 5 starships, and yet we still can't come up with a cure for the common cold."

"I believe it is because each cold is different from another, therefore it would be difficult to create a vaccine against it," T'Pol replied.

He smiled back up at her. "I guess your right."

She nodded, her eyebrows raised and if he looked hard enough, it seemed like a small smile in her eyes. It was probably just the reflection of the lights.

"If that's all," she turned towards the door.

"Wait," he called out, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned back towards him. He gestured towards the chair. "Sit down for a second. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

She eyed the chair, which was right next to where Archer's dog, Porthos, was sleeping. Holding back a grimace, she sat down, perching on the edge of the seat. She folded her hands in her lap and blinked up at the Captain. He took this as his cue, and turned his computer towards her.

"I see in the crew records that tomorrow is your birthday." He grinned boyishly at her.

She looked at the computer screen and then back at him, questioning him with her eyes.

He continued. "What would you say to us throwing you a party?"

"A party? I have observed that humans celebrate their births; Vulcan's do not have this custom. It is illogical to celebrate something that one has no choice over."

"Well, as illogical as it is, I'd still think it would be a good idea to have a party for you." He stood and moved to the side of his desk, resting back against the edge.

"Why?"

"T'Pol you've been on board for almost a year, and the crew still doesn't know you very well. I understand that you want your privacy, and I respect that. However, I think it would be a good idea to have the crew get to know you a bit more. Make the crew more like a family."

She blinked slowly once more, taking in everything he had said. "Vulcan crews are not like families," she finally said.

He opened his mouth to remind her that she wasn't in a Vulcan crew, but she stopped him.

"However, as I am aboard a human ship, I believe it would be best to adhere to human customs at times. If you wish to have a celebration," she trailed off as his face lit up in a wide grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he stood. "I kind of already told the crew we were having one. It's tomorrow. 1900 hours in the mess hall."

Both eyebrows shot up to her bangs. "How did you know I would give my consent?"

"I took a shot."

She nodded and stood once more. "If that is all."

He nodded and watched her leave the room. Looking back at his computer, he couldn't help the smile from returning to his face. He was so very glad that she had given in....otherwise it would have taken some major damage control to cancel the party.

* * *

_The Party Day_

T'Pol sat at her workstation, silently working over the new readings they had taken from the last planet they had visited. If she was honest with herself, it really was fascinating. On a Vulcan ship, they would never have just stopped at a random planet to "See what's down there." They would have studied it from afar, and when they found no signs of life or necessary elements, they would have moved on. However, being with the humans, they investigated everything. She would never admit to it, but it was....exhilarating.

Her eyes had just come to rest upon an odd reading when she felt someone watching her. Looking up, she caught Ensign Sato staring back at her. "Ensign?" She queried.

Hoshi looked around quickly. Seeing that no one was paying them any attention, she rolled her seat over until she was close enough to T'Pol. "I heard about your birthday party tonight."

"Of course, Captain Archer informed me the entire crew was invited," T'Pol replied.

"Yes, it's exciting. I love parties." Hoshi smiled.

T'Pol nodded and looked back at her readings. Noticing that Hoshi had not moved and was still staring at her, she turned back to her. "Is there something else?"

"Well, it's not really important, but I was just wondering what you were planning on wearing," Hoshi whispered, leaning in closer to her.

T'Pol furrowed her brows only slightly and shook her head. "Is what I'm wearing inappropriate?"

Hoshi shook her head. "No it's fine. I was just thinking that maybe you'd want to look different tonight, maybe dress up."

"Dress up?" T'Pol parroted.

"Yeah, you know. It's our one night to go all out. Wear a fancy dress, do our hair, you know, get pretty." Hoshi blushed slightly.

T'Pol shook her head. "I hadn't considered this. However, I don't believe I need to "get pretty."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It's not a requirement, its just...fun," Hoshi paused for a moment looking her over. "I have the perfect dress that will fit you. It's a little too long for me, but it should be just right for you."

"You have dresses on board?"

Hoshi shrugged. "Well, I brought a few simple elegant dresses just in case a need rose up for them."

"I don't believe I will be needing your dress, but thank you."

Hoshi's face fell, and T'Pol was confused. She thought she had done the correct thing. She really had no need for a dress, but she was thankful for the offer. Thinking back to yesterday and what Captain Archer said, "I think it would be a good idea to have the crew get to know you a bit more," she realized that Hoshi was trying to befriend her. It must be a human female custom to share apparel.

"Thank you, Ensign; I will accept your offer."

Hoshi's gaze flew up to T'Pol's. "Really? That's great. Alright, after our shift ends, come to my quarters. We'll get ready together." She smiled brightly.

T'Pol nodded slowly and watched as the young woman spun back to her station, happily. Fascinating.

* * *

_1745 hours_

T'Pol approached Ensign Sato's quarters, nodding silently at a familiar crewmember as he passed her in the corridor. She stopped in front of the young ensign's room and lifted her hand, pressing the chime. A few moments later, the door swished open revealing a flushed Hoshi. By the odor, she had obviously just returned from the gym.

"Sub-Commander, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up or if I was going to have to go get you," she smiled and ushered her into the bright room.

"I apologize Ensign. I thought an hour and 15 minutes would be a suitable amount of time for you and I to dress," T'Pol replied seriously, letting her gaze flit across the room.

Hoshi's quarters were cluttered, yet airy. T'Pol supposed it would be what humans would refer to as "cozy."

"Oh its okay. I was just joking. I actually just got back from the gym a few minutes ago. Why don't you just sit down for a second, and I'll take a quick shower. Then we'll be all set to get ready."

T'Pol nodded, mentally sighing at the redundancy of that statement, and watched the young human woman disappear behind the bathroom door. She made her way over to a small chair, sitting quietly. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into a light meditative state.

A few minutes later Hoshi reappeared wearing a thin blue robe. Her hair was wet, and she was drying it with a towel. T'Pol raised a brow and stood. Hoshi smiled and moved over to her closet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said over her shoulder.

"It's no trouble."

Hoshi nodded and looked back into her closet. "Ah hah," she gasped and pulled a long bag out. "This dress is really truly spectacular. I was so upset when I realized that it was too long. I know I could just get it hemmed but it would mess up the edge at the bottom, and really that's one of the best aspects." She moved over to the bed, laying the bag down. Slowly she unzipped it and gasped again. "Oh isn't it marvelous!" She pulled the dress out of the bag, holding it up for inspection.

T'Pol's brows shot up to her bangs. This was the dress she was expected to wear? It was quite, appealing. The dress was a dark black, almost void like. There were no straps, and she wondered how it would stay up. It was long, and would almost reach the floor when she put it on. T'Pol's gaze turned to the edge at the bottom and agreed with Hoshi, it was too pleasing and shortening it would only spoil it. The end lightly flared out. She could tell it was a very nice dress, but suddenly wondered if perhaps it wasn't what she should wear. Perhaps she should just wear something from her own wardrobe.

She must have been quiet for too long as Hoshi grinned up at her. "I know, it really does make you speechless. It's going to look fantastic on you." She giggled and went back to her closet, searching for her own dress to wear.

T'Pol regarded the dress on the bed. It really was an illogical outfit, it was frivolous, something that Vulcan's were definitely not. However, the longer she stared at it, the more she wished to wear it. She had never worn anything quite like it, and probably would never have the opportunity to again. This mission was about learning new things, it was only logical to learn about this. Correct?

Hoshi turned back to her holding up a short red frilly dress. Holding it up to her, she asked T'Pol, "What do you think?"

"Regarding the outfit?"

Hoshi nodded, striking a pose.

"It is quite appealing. I'm sure it will suffice," T'Pol replied.

"I guess that's what I'm going for," Hoshi smiled and set the dress on the bed next to T'Pol's. She turned back to her. "Now, makeup."

"Makeup?" T'Pol had heard of this human female practice. They would add extra color to their faces to make them more pleasing to the males of the species. "I don't believe I will be wearing makeup."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I won't go overboard. Just a little bit on your eyes, maybe a little blush and gloss. You have great skin so I won't need to put any foundation or concealor on you. I promise, you'll like it."

"I doubt that, however I will allow you to apply some, just within reason."

"Of course." Hoshi moved to her desk. Opening a drawer she pulled out a medium sized box. Unlocking the latch, she pulled the top up. T'Pol watched as a layer of small shelves and holes appeared. In each hole and shelf was some type of product. All different colors and sizes lined up in rows.

"Do all human women own this much makeup?"

"Oh no, some own much more." Hoshi gestured to the chair T'Pol had been seated in earlier. "Go ahead and sit. I'll get you done up and then I'll fix myself."

T'Pol sat, and watched as Hoshi grabbed a small rectangular box. The clear lid showed off the contents, and T'Pol mentally sighed as she recognized the colors inside were neutral: browns and beiges.

Hoshi opened the container. "Close your eyes. I'm going to start with a base color, to even out your lid."

T'Pol felt the slight pressure on her closed lids. A few minutes later, Hoshi announced for her to open her eyes. T'Pol did so, blinking as she was faced with a mirror in front of her. Her gaze drifted over her reflection. Hoshi had not lied, she had not gone overboard. Her makeup was subdued, just enough to hint that she was wearing it. Her lips were a light coral pink, the gloss reflecting the light making them sparkle. Her cheeks had a slight bronze tint to them, accentuating her olive green undertones. However, her eyes were the most noticeable. Hoshi had applied a brown base to the lid, making it lighter as it descended from her brow until it reached her lash line in a light golden. A dark green lined her eyes, framing them. Hoshi had applied mascara which made her lashes seem to elongate and curl. Intriguing.

"It will do," T'Pol looked up at a smiling Hoshi.

"Do you like it?" Hoshi's face contorted to concern.

"Yes, it is very attractive."

"Well, I just worked with what God gave you." She smiled and turned. "I'm going to go into the bathroom and get my makeup on and change. Why don't you go ahead and put the dress on?" Hoshi left the room, carrying her makeup box and dress.

T'Pol stood and walked over to the bed. She reached down and touched the dress. It was soft, satiny. She reached behind her and unfastened her uniform. Letting it pool at her feet, she stepped out of it. She bent down, picking it up and folding it. She placed it on the bed next to the dress. Taking hold of the black garment, she held it up. How was she supposed to put this on? Gathering up all the material, she raised it above her head. She let it fall over her and down. It fell into place and she reached behind her once more, zipping the dress. Unable to get the dress fully zipped, she smoothed out a few wrinkles. Hoshi walked out of the bathroom catching her breath when she saw T'Pol. "Oh, Sub-Commander, you look amazing. That dress, I knew it would look fantastic on you." T'Pol looked down at the dress then back up at Hoshi. "You dress as well looks very flattering."

Hoshi smiled and twirled slightly. "Thank you, I love dressing up." Hoshi was wearing a knee length red dress and her hair was down flowing gently around her shoulders.

"If you will assist me, Ensign, I cannot seem to get this fastened all the way." T'Pol turned her back to Hoshi.

Hoshi assisted her in zipping and then turned T'Pol back around. "Check it out." She pointed to a full length mirror.

T'Pol walked over to it, adjusting the dress around her chest. She stood silently in front of the mirror. If she were a human, she would more than likely call herself beautiful. The dress seemed to fit her perfectly, accentuating her curves. It held itself tightly to her form from her chest all the way down to her ankles. The bottom half, just below her hips, seemed to billow out softly, forming a slight bell shape. The bottom edge swayed slowly as she turned to the side. It was perfect.

Hoshi smiled at T'Pol's reflection. "It really is the perfect little black number. Everyone's going to be speechless when they see you."

"That is the reaction you wish to have?" T'Pol knitted her brow.

"Of course!" Hoshi looked over at the clock on her night stand. "Oh it's almost time for the party, we should get going."

She grabbed a small shawl, and gestured for T'Pol to precede her out of the room. T'Pol walked into the corridor. No one was around. More than likely they were either at the party already or on duty.

Hoshi led the way to the mess hall, every once in a while smiling back at T'Pol. As they neared the mess hall, T'Pol heard muffled conversations. It seemed there were already quite a few people at the get together.

Hoshi looked back at her. "This is it. Are you ready to make an entrance?" She pressed the button on the side of the door, and they hissed open in response. Hoshi strode in, casting one last glance over her shoulder at T'Pol.

T'Pol stood in the doorway staring into the room. It was darkened slightly, perhaps for ambience. People stood all around in groups talking and drinking some type of liquid. Her eyes intently searched for something, though she was unsure what, until they rested on him. Keeping her eyes trained on him, she made her way into the mess hall. Reaching him, she greeted him. "Captain."

His eyes did a slow perusal over her apparel. As his gaze reached her eyes again, he replied. "T'Pol."

* * *

Archer stared down into the eyes of his first officer. She looked amazing, better than amazing, she was breathtaking. He swallowed again, and looked away. Crewmembers were milling around, talking and laughing, drinking and eating. This little soiree that he had cooked up seemed to be going well. He looked back at her.

"What do you think?"

"About the party?" At his affirmative nod, she replied, "It seems to be going well. It appears that the crew are enjoying themselves."

"Yes," he agreed. "Would you like some punch? Chef made it today out of fresh fruit." "That would be agreeable."

They made their way over to the punch table. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed stood there conversing over something, but quieted as they approached. Trip cleared his throat as he saw T'Pol for the first time. "Sub-Commander, you look mighty nice tonight."

T'Pol looked at him. "Thank you, Commander."

Archer grabbed two glasses and poured some punch into them.

Reed swallowed and nodded. "You do look very beautiful."

T'Pol cast her gaze on him and thanked him as well. Archer finished pouring the punch and turned back to her. "Would you like to get a table?"

T'Pol nodded and followed him to a small table in the back of the room. She was grateful for that. Although she had agreed to attend the party, it was a bit loud, and she hadn't anticipated that. However, in this corner, the loudness seemed to die down a bit, and her mind seemed at ease. She sipped her punch, pleased with the taste.

"What flavor is this?" She asked.

Archer took a sip and looked back up at her. "I believe it's Passion fruit."

T'Pol nodded and took another sip.

A few minutes passed in silence as each of them let their gaze wander around the room. Archer broke the silence. "They are right, you know."

T'Pol was momentarily perplexed. "I'm uncertain to what you are referring."

"Trip and Malcolm said that you looked nice, they're right."

T'Pol felt a blush threaten to flush her features, but she tamped it down. "Thank you. You look very pleasant as well."

He smiled at her.

Once again, a comfortable silence overcame them. A few random crewmembers made their way over to the captain and sub-commander, engaging them in pleasant conversation, which T'Pol welcomed. It seemed the crew was enjoying her presence. After a while, T'Pol watched some of the crew pair off, and dancing in couples to soft music. She looked over at Archer and knew instinctively that he would not ask her. However, she had talked herself into using this opportunity to study human culture more in depth, so she stood.

"Captain, I believe it would be appropriate if I danced at my own celebration. However, I have no partner. Would you care to be it?"

He stared up at her, for the second time that night, completely dumbfounded. When would he ever get this opportunity again? Standing he held out his hand. "I'd love to." She took a hold of his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. A few crewmembers stopped to watch their two commanding officers begin a slow dance across the floor. However, Archer only saw her. The first few seconds were awkward as they tried to figure out where to place their hands and which way to step, but they ultimately fell in step with one another; almost instinctively.

After a few moments of heavy silence, T'Pol looked up at him. "This is soothing music. What is it?"

"I believe it is the Violin Sonata Number 12."

T'Pol raised her brow in approval. "It is very pleasing."

"Yes, its one of my favorites," Archer replied, adjusting his hold on her. She slid a little closer to him, but did not remark on it.

As the song drew to a close, he found himself not wanting it to end. T'Pol took a step back from him and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you Captain."

"It was my pleasure, T'Pol."

They stood there lost in each others gaze, each searching for something, not knowing what. As Archer opened his mouth to say something, a soft murmuring rippled through the crowd and the lights went completely black. T'Pol turned from Archer's gaze as she caught an orange glow in the corner of her eye. Chef stood in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a rather large rectangular dessert. A Cake. Candles adorned its top, each flickering in the environmentally controlled air. T'Pol took a step back, stopping as her back met Archer's front. As if on cue, the room erupted in song, one which T'Pol found immensely annoying.

> Happy Birthday to you,  
> Happy Birthday to you,  
> Happy Birthday dear Sub-Commander,  
> Happy Birthday to you!

The crew applauded loudly as chef made his way over to her. He stood expectantly in front of her, the candle light flickering against the white icing. T'Pol raised her brow and looked over her shoulder at Archer.

"Blow them out," he whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have to blow the candles out. Just...blow on them," he replied.

"That is unsanitary. Whatever germs I may be carrying would then be on the dessert."

He sighed. "Just blow out the candles, T'Pol, so we can eat the cake."

She looked at him once more and turned back to the cake-wielding chef. Taking a deep breath, she blew out, causing each flame to flicker wildly and go out altogether as the main lights came back on. Once again, the crew erupted in applause, including Archer. Chef smiled and placed the cake down on a table. He cut a giant piece and placed it on a plate, handing it to T'Pol.

"Birthday girl gets first piece," Archer piped up from behind her.

Holding the large piece of cake, she turned to him. "I cannot eat this. It is full of sugar and serves no nutritional value."

"Come on T'Pol, it's your birthday. You can allow yourself one indulgence."

She looked back down at the cake. It was a very large piece. "Perhaps you should split it with me. I will not be able to eat it all."

Archer looked bewildered for a moment, then reached over her, grabbed two forks and guided her back to their table. He hadn't really wanted a lot of cake anyway, so sharing with T'Pol would be saving himself from wasting. He pushed aside the thoughts of how intimate it seemed, and just focused on the not wasting part.

He gestured for T'Pol to take the first bite, and watched as she did. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she placed the morsel in her mouth. He swallowed again, and bit his lip. She opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"It is very sweet," she said.

"Isn't it great?" Archer grinned and took a bite.

They sat and talked for a while, munching on the cake every few minutes. After about an hour the plate was cleaned, mostly because of Archer, and they were both satiated and quiet. Archer looked around, noticing the room had seemed to have cleared out. A few people still stood around talking, but the room was mostly empty. He turned back to T'Pol and saw that she was taking stock of the emptiness as well. He stood slowly and regrettably.

"I guess it's time we should clear out, let the cleaning crew get in here and clean up," he said.

She nodded and stood as well, brushing crumbs off of the black dress: the black dress. They walked to the door side by side, in silence. As they entered the corridor, Archer turned to her.

"So, how did you enjoy your first birthday party?"

"It was intriguing. There are still many human customs I don't understand or know of, but I believe it went well," she replied as they walked.

"I agree, it went very well. I think people really enjoyed talking to you."

"It was enjoyable talking to some of the crew as well. They are very interesting people." He chuckled softly. "Yes they are."

As they neared her quarters, another silence overcame them. She turned towards him. "Thank you for the celebration, Captain. It was most agreeable."

"You're welcome, T'Pol. I enjoyed your company," he smiled down at her.

"And I yours, as well. Good night." She turned and made her way into her room.

Archer stood for a second, then made his way back to his quarters in silence: his only thoughts of a certain little black number.


End file.
